The present invention is directed to a setting device for driving fastening elements into a base material and includes a transport device for elongated strip-shaped magazines containing fastening elements spaced apart for a given dimension in the elongated direction. The setting tool has a housing. The transport device includes an attachment that is displaceable relative to the housing parallel to the setting direction. The attachment has a guide channel for the magazines holding the fastening elements. A two-armed transport lever is positioned within the attachment and is arranged to be pivoted. The two-armed transport lever has first lever arm and a second lever arm with a pivotal pawl connected to the first lever arm and arranged to cooperate with the magazine within the guide channel. The second lever arm cooperates with a stop face on the housing.
A setting tool with a transport device for strip-shaped magazines in which fastening elements are spaced apart at a distance from one another is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,706. The transport device has an attachment displaceable relative to the housing of the setting tool and parallel to the setting direction, and the attachment contains a guide channel and a pivotal two-arm transport lever. A pivotal pawl cooperates with a magazine positioned in the guide channel and is located at a first lever arm of the two-armed transport lever. The second lever arm cooperates with a control cam of the setting tool housing. The two-armed transport lever pivots in the transporting direction when the setting tool is pressed against a base material and the attachment moves towards the housing.
The transporting arrangement of this known setting tool is designed so that it is capable only of insuring a unique, uniform, predetermined transporting path. It is not possible to alter this transporting path as determined by its design.